Remanente
by DragShot
Summary: Perla no lograba explicárselo, y tras una innumerable cantidad de veces de haberle dado vueltas al asunto, comenzaba a sentirse enferma. ¿Cómo pudo Rose, de entre todos los seres existentes y por existir en el universo, fijarse en alguien como Greg? ¿Por qué no la eligió a ella? ¿Por qué la dejó sola con este remanente suyo? ¿Qué podía hacer ella para recuperar su felicidad?


**NA: Bueno, después de un periodo muy agitado en el trabajo (por ello mi ausencia) llegamos a otro en el que me están saliendo raíces en mi asiento mientras reviso documentación y espero nuevos requerimientos de servicio. Se los juro: ¡ni un solo ticket para los 3 sistemas a los cuales atiendo en una semana!**

 **He tenido que solicitar capacitaciones asistidas varias veces con tal de tener algo que registrar en el sistema de seguimiento interno que manejamos en la empresa, y de paso para estar más preparado ante futuros casos que estén fuera de lo común.**

 **En fin, suficiente relleno innecesario. Mientras termino de preparar el fic "El Cazarecompenzas" que había anunciado anteriormente y corrijo los capítulos restantes de "La Caída" (ya los tengo todos escritos, aunque no en su totalidad y necesitan de una revisión), les dejo este one-shot que se me había ocurrido hace un par de meses pero luego se me olvidó. No sé cómo es que justo ahora me acordé de él, pero bueno, es mejor que no hacer nada y calentar asiento.**

 **Es hora de más Perla y Steven. No, no hay shipping. Disculpen si los desilusioné con eso.**

* * *

 **Remanente  
** _Un corto de ficción por DragShot_

Un día. Habían pasado apenas 24 horas desde que Rose había renunciado a su propio ser para traer a esa... cosa al mundo.

\- **Grah...** \- Perla dejó salir un leve gruñido mientras sostenía firmemente el trapeador. Allá afuera tenía lugar un atardecer hermoso, cuya luz acariciaba gentilmente los exteriores del templo de cristal, aunque eso era irrelevante ahora mismo.

Ella no lograba explicárselo, y tras una innumerable cantidad de veces de haberle dado vueltas al asunto, comenzaba a sentirse enferma. Ni siquiera sabía que una gema podía sentirse así hasta entonces, o quizá solo era una ilusión de su propio subconsciente. Estúpida humanización, efecto secundario de haber vivido tan cerca de los humanos desde que las Gemas de Cristal se instalasen en lo que actualmente es la bahía de Ciudad Playa, allá cuando su líder aún estaba con ellas. Esos viejos, buenos tiempos, sin terrícolas entrometiéndose de forma irritante en sus vidas.

O al menos, no como ahora con Greg. El susodicho humano venía a verlas a menudo puesto que el recién nacido se estaba quedando con las demás gemas unos días, mientras el hombre veía dónde instalarlo después.

En cuanto al pequeño... remanente de Rose, era algo cuya misma existencia era difícil de explicar. ¿Cómo se supone que una gema, un ser inorgánico por definición y naturaleza, haya podido realizar un proceso concebible únicamente para seres orgánicos? Replicar a la perfección los complicados mecanismos de la reproducción humana ha de ser una proeza que la pálida gema le reconocería por siempre, aunque no comprendiese por qué tuvo que dejarle su gema. O quizá, en realidad simplemente no quería aceptarlo. ¿No podía Rose simplemente dar a luz a un humano común y corriente para después, quién sabe, presumirlo o algo por el estilo? Porque Perla en su lugar lo habría hecho así. No todos los días una gema logra proyectar una forma física tan perfecta como para ser compatible con especies orgánicas. ¿Qué rayos era lo que Rose pretendía hacer con todo esto? ¿Acaso le había ocultado algo a Perla antes de marcharse?

No, eso era inconcebible. De todas las gemas que había conocido, Perla era la más confiable de todas. Su confidente, de hecho. La única que le guardaba sus mayores secretos, por superficiales u oscuros que estos pudieran ser.

Y luego está, nuevamente, Greg. ¿Cómo pudo Rose, de entre todos los seres existentes y por existir en el universo, fijarse en alguien como él, alguien mediocre incluso para los estándares de su propia especie? ¿Cómo pudo rebajarse tanto? ¿Por qué lo eligió a él?

\- **¿Por qué no me elegiste a mí?** \- dijo en un susurro.

Perla la acompañó desde el comienzo. Rose fue su propósito, su destino. Perla literalmente dio su existencia por la suya, más allá de haber sido una simple gema de servicio. La gema de cuarzo le enseñó lo que era la libertad, lo que significaba ser dueña de su propia existencia y responsable de sus acciones. Tener una vida. Y entonces la pequeña gema decidió seguir a su lado, dedicarle esa vida que le había regalado, compartirla con su salvadora.

Pero todo eso "importó un comino", valga la expresión terrestre, cuando conoció a Greg. En tan solo unos años, esos dos se convirtieron en un par de tortolitos embobados el uno con el otro. ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Bueno, no esta gema.

Perla jamás tuvo la oportunidad de confesarle a Rose sus sentimientos hacia ella. Quizá porque nunca logró reunir el valor suficiente para ello, o porque nunca logró estar completamente segura de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Sea cual haya sido la razón de su fracaso, ya no importaba.

\- **Porque tu ya no estás. Nunca más volverás.** \- añadió con voz apagada.

Ahora solo estaba... Steven. Sí, aquél era su nombre. La entonces feliz pareja así lo había decidido faltando un par de meses para el parto.

El recién nacido estaba en aquella habitación llena de nubes, con la descuidada de Amatista jugueteando con él. Era casi indignante el cómo la gema púrpura había podido hacer a un lado la partida de alguien como Rose tan rápidamente. O quizá precisaba de una distracción de forma desesperada para no pensar en ello y no volver a llorar como lo había hecho durante las primeras cuatro horas y media desde que el niño diera su primer respiro. Ambas eran opciones perfectamente válidas y creíbles.

En cuanto a Garnet, bueno, su posición al respecto era un misterio.

Finalmente, Perla concluyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar ese asunto de lado y proseguir con la limpieza que había dejado a medias. Ah, las bondades de ser una gema de clase inferior cuyas tareas domésticas servían bien para distraerla de sus aflicciones.

* * *

Ocho meses. Las cosas parecen mostrar cierta tendencia a un lento cambio, lo cual no está mal. Greg había conseguido adquirir un puesto de lavado de autos en el cual ahora laboraba. El tipo seguía pareciendo un auténtico mediocre, y hasta comenzaba a mostrar ligeros signos de una inminente alopecia, pero al menos ahora era un mediocre con empleo independiente. Aquella era una situación muchísimo mejor que la anterior, salvo porque el local no servía de vivienda, lo que dejaba a la camioneta como único recurso.

Ese lugar reducido, poco higiénico, con olor a aceite de motor, el cual Greg y Rose incluso habían manchado con...

¡Eww! ¿Para qué pensar en algo tan bajo?

¡Pero el pequeño Steven tenía que dormir ahí! Por mucho que ya no se tratase de la desaparecida dueña de su corazón, él llevaba su gema. Todavía quedaba algo de Rose ahí, y alguien como ella definitivamente merecía mejor cuidado.

Por esa razón, las gemas aprovechaban la menor oportunidad de solicitar permiso de cuidarlo por Greg en caso las cosas se le complicasen al padre soltero. Usualmente era Garnet quien se quedaba con el infante, cuidándolo en su habitación del templo cuando no habían misiones pendientes. En las afueras de éste, tampoco había lugar para él.

Pero no esta vez. Esta noche, era ella quien lo cuidaba en su propia habitación. Las fuentes de agua alrededor emitían un sonido tranquilizante, mientras una pequeña cuna generada desde el cuarto de Rose albergaba al pequeño híbrido. Él curioseaba con su sonajero, bajo la atenta mirada de Perla.

A veces, sus acciones le provocaban curiosidad; otras veces, confusión; y otras, irritación.

\- **No puedo creer que Rose me haya dejado por esto... p-por... por alguien como tú.**

No era justo, simplemente no era justo, y a menudo ella se lo hacía saber. Aquello servía mucho para liberarse del estrés, y además, al tratarse de un bebé, aquellas palabras que podían sonar hirientes no le afectaban en lo más mínimo. Era perfecto.

\- **No lo entiendo. Eres una gema, y aún así, careces de una forma proyectada. Necesitas comer, dormir, respirar y hacer todo lo que los demás humanos hacen para sobrevivir. ¿Qué eres?... ¿Por qué existes?... ¿Qué significado tiene tu existencia?... ¿Cuál es tu propósito?**

Perla puso un agarre firme en la barra de la cuna. El niño, naturalmente, no le prestó la más mínima atención. Una cara conocida no era un problema para él.

La gema, por su parte, lo observó fijamente. La cólera lentamente se iba acumulando en su mirada, al invadirle recuerdos de aquellos años maravillosos con Rose para luego ser reemplazados por los últimos acontecimientos.

Él era Steven, su maldición. Algo cuya existencia era inexplicable, una abominación. Pero la gema de cuarzo estaba en él, la esencia de Rose estaba en él.

Y su existencia significaba que ella no volvería.

\- **¿Por qué?...** \- prosiguió mientras su voz iba tornándose temblorosa - **¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué tú tienes que estar aquí y no ella? ¿Por qué tu padre tuvo que aparecer? ¿¡Por qué no puedes simplemente desaparecer para que ella vuelva!?...** \- perdiendo fuerzas ante la realización de tal blasfemia, cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose al borde del llanto - **¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?... ¿Es que ya no te importo, Rose? ¿O acaso nunca realmente te importé, como me importabas tú?...** \- entonces explotó, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente mientras exclamaba a voz en cuello - **¿¡ES QUE ACASO A NADIE LE IMPORTO POR SER UNA...** \- su voz se apagó rápidamente - **una vieja, pobre, y** **deslucida** **perla?**

Al menos ahora había conseguido la atención del niño.

Perla lucía mal. Tenía lágrimas. Lágrimas son llanto, y llanto son problemas. Perla tenía problemas. Su sonaja hacía sentir mejor a Steven cuando tenía problemas.

El niño le ofreció su sonaja, mas Perla tenía otros planes.

\- **No quiero tu juguete,** \- le respondió fríamente - **quiero a mi Rose de vuelta conmigo.** \- su gema comenzó a brillar - **¡Devuélvemela!**

De un solo tajo, la pálida gema destruyó la cuna; la cual se desintegró dejando densas nubes rosadas, como algodón de azúcar, tras de sí. El niño cayó al suelo, pero no se hizo daño alguno.

Perla hizo una pose rara y elegante. Usualmente lo hace al bailar. A Steven le gustaba ver bailar a Perla.

El niño respondió con una inocente risa de bebé, la cual no se deshizo ni siquiera cuando la blanca punta de la lanza se situó amenazante bajo su cuello.

Una cara conocida no era un problema para él.

\- **Devuélvemela...**

Luchando contra su propia directiva, Perla acercó aún más la lanza, hasta presionar la delicada piel del niño.

Sensación fría. Hace cosquillas.

Steven comenzó a agitar sus pequeños brazos mientras reía con un poco más de intensidad. Para él todo esto no era más que un juego.

Perla no pudo seguir. Ni un sufrimiento aún mayor, de ser concebible y que la luz de las estrellas la libre de un destino así, la podría obligar a hacer algo tan cruel. Además, ella había jurado protegerlo hasta de ella misma. Lo había jurado por Rose. Había prometido guardar su palabra, porque aquél fue el deseo de una difunta.

El niño tomó la punta de la lanza y se la llevó a la boca. Ah, ese ridículo instinto de llenarlo todo de baba. Adorable, en cierta forma.

Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, tan solo por un momento, mas Perla ya no se pudo despegar de ella.

Por un segundo, un instante, juraría que los ojos oscuros del niño lucían de un tono rosa, y reflejaban la serenidad y belleza de su musa perdida.

\- **Me... me pregunto si aún estás ahí, y puedes verme. Perdóname, entiendo que esto no es tu culpa.** \- se disculpó, desvaneciendo su arma.

El efecto de la luz desmaterializándose era algo que fascinaba en sombremanera a Steven, pero lo que sucedió a continuación dejaría fascinada a alguien más.

\- **Prrl... Prrlh!** \- balbuceó el pequeño mientras se agitaba alegremente.

\- **¿Eh?** \- respondió ella con un muy evidente gesto de sorpresa.

¿Acaso él acababa de llamarla por su nombre, aunque fallado en el intento? Por otra parte, ese no había sido cualquier intento de decir algo.

\- **S-Sus primeras palabras...** \- susurró para sí.

Aquél niño finalmente comenzaba a desarrollar sus habilidades fonéticas, y a diferencia de muchos otros humanos, no había optado por comenzar con "mamá" o "papá". Él había preferido comenzar con "perla", con su perla.

Y pensar que por un segundo lo quiso muerto. Nadie jamás debía enterarse de que algo así alguna vez ocurrió.

\- **Prrlh!...**

\- **Así es, Steven.** \- dijo arrodillándose y sujetando su delicada mano con la suya, blanca como de porcelana fina, mientras nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro - **Yo soy Perla, tu perla. Y no dejaré que nada malo te pase... te lo prometo... lo haré por ti, mi Steven.**

Aquél ser no era una maldición, ni algo que no se suponía que existiese. Bueno, quizá sí era lo último, pero a la vez era algo nunca antes visto, una improbabilidad, un imposible hecho realidad. Steven era un milagro. Y ella había tenido el honor de verlo en persona, de vivir esa experiencia única.

Este no era simplemente un remanente de Rose, era su legado. Su regalo. Para ella.

Entonces Perla se dio cuenta de que tal vez, en el fondo, Rose también la quiso.

* * *

\- **¡Perla! ¡Ya llegamos!** \- se escuchó una voz proveniente desde la parte baja de la habitación. Seguidamente, una bola púrpura surgió de las aguas, desenrollándose en el suelo para revelar a un individuo de larga cabellera pálida y de baja estatura, de aspecto algo infantil, y con una gema de amatista en el pecho. Detrás suyo apareció un pez espada, que de un brinco salió del agua. Al tocar el piso se transformó en una mujer de mayor tamaño, piel oscura, lentes más oscuros y un curioso peinado afro en cuadrado. Ella poseía un par de gemas de granate en ambas manos.

\- **¿Perla...?** \- llamó Amatista una vez más - **Oye Garnet, ¿crees que hayan salido?**

\- **No. Ambos están aquí,** \- respondió la mayor, antes de apuntar a su izquierda - **en esa dirección.**

Ambas se dirigieron al lugar, ansiosas de ver cómo le iba al niño. En cierta forma, además, les preocupaba las reacciones que pudiese tener Perla ante su presencia. Es decir, no era como si ella le hubiese dado la bienvenida al niño con bombos y platillos tras su llegada.

Sin embargo, lo que encontraron les resultó bastante inesperado: al lado de una de las fuentes más distantes de la habitación, acurrucados en un rincón bajo unas frazadas, se hallaban los dos, durmiendo plácidamente.

\- **Eh... ¿no se supone que Perla nunca duerme?** \- preguntó la gema púrpura.

\- **No estoy dormida, Amatista.** \- susurró la mencionada gema, abriendo uno de sus ojos - **Solo me tomo un descanso, es todo. Pero él sí.**

\- **Hmp. Algunas cosas nuca cambian.** \- comentó Garnet - **Quizá te haga bien algo de compañía.**

\- **Estoy de acuerdo.**

Y así, todos se acurrucaron juntos, sacando primero un par de frazadas más del cuarto de Amatista. Ninguna de las tres supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, pero lo que sí saben es que no volvieron a sentirse mal por el asunto de Rose en mucho tiempo.

Porque desde entonces comenzaron a aprender a creer... a creer en Steven.

* * *

 **NA: De acuerdo, los que necesiten pañuelos descartables por favor hagan fila por aquí... bien. Carajo, si ya saben cómo son mis fics, ¿para qué los leen? Oh, claro, sus suscripciones a mi cuenta...**

 **En fin, gracias y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura como yo disfruté de la redacción de este one-shot. Los invito a dejar sus dudas, comentarios y reviews en el formulario correspondiente.**

 **Hasta la próxima oportunidad.**


End file.
